khazfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Khaen-Maal
For other historical timelines, see History of Shameah or History of Saerodin ALL OF THE STUFF BELOW IS OUT OF DATE, NEEDS TO BE EDITED BACK UP TO THE CURRENT SHIT Year 15 - The Nation of Gromdarr has destroyed all its adversaries and burned their cities and villages to the ground. The Leader, Elder Horris was convinced the land which he had pillaged was too impure to settle on, so he stayed on his small corner of land. Over time the ruins which were the other nations became part of the scenery and were a reminder to any passerby that Gromdarr was not a force to be reckoned with. Year 97 - In the Principality of Nal’Dir, on Shameah, 10 convicts were banished into the Northern Ocean, they came across a massive landmass and found upon it, many cities full of soldiers. The ten thought they had returned to a far shore of Shvon, but in reality they had discovered the borders of Gromdarr. The Soldiers brought the boat in, and brought the convicts to Elder Horris for punishment upon the terms of entering Gromdarr. Elder Horris was feeling lonely after he destroyed all his past rivals, so he granted the ten convicts land, in the ruins of the past nations. The first to claim was a man named Sahka Thraenwole, who claimed the land South of Gromdarr and named it Enochria. The next was the man with the crossbow who was known as Itonoh (the one who was prepared to take out the King). He claimed the snowy mountains north of Gromdarr and named it Noh’Garr. The next man to claim land was named Hamiir, and he claimed the Desert to the West of Gromdarr, and it was named Aridia. Those four assembled the Grand Council, comprising of Magistrate Thraenwole, Magistrate Itonoh, Elder Horris, and Elder Hamiir. The other six spread out either in the lands or on islands of the East Coast of Khaen-Maal. The islands were named Ma’kaea, Shaatar, and Togar. The last one went to live in the marshes of Ko, near Enochria. Elder Horris was very pleased with how fast they able to conduct all of this, only taking 3 years, so he sent a large amount of civilians to go live in each nation. Year 117 - A scouting party from Noh’Garr returned and spread word of a land Far East, the party was frightened whether it was habitable as all they saw was marsh so they returned as quickly as possible. Year 120 - The same scouting party returned to the East, but were killed by strange creatures which turned out to just be people in their swamp hunting outfits. Only one man survived and he returned to Magistrate Itonoh who spread the news to the Grand Council. Gromdarr immediately and excitedly declares war on the East, and the others join him, but not much happens as Elder Horris awaited an assault on their own ground, so he would have the advantage. Year 162 - Noh’Garr’s workers discover how to make small explosives, however the Grand Council, against Gromdarr's wished, ruled Itonoh must use them only for his mining purpose. Year 173 - The two Magistrates meet and send a letter to Lumin informing him the convicts who were banished 73 years ago survived and unless he meets the price of 2000 Ziars, his nation will be crushed with no lives spared. Lumin, frightened and extremely frustrated that another party survived a boat banishment agrees and pays the money. Magistrates Itonoh and Thraenwole sign a peace treaty with Lumin later that same year in return for the money.